


We Will Be Parents

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Prompt: could you write about Plumette telling Lumiere she's preggers and he's going to be a daddy (and have him adorable excited) and when they tell everyone they have a stupid grin on his face the whole time. ❤❤❤





	1. Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is broken into two parts modern AU and canon. im sorry it took so long and isnt amazing

Plumette sat nervously at the kitchen table. Her knee bounced up and down as she waited for Lumiere to get home. She calmed her breathing she heard the sound of the door swinging open. She felt panic spike what if he didn’t want to be a father. No, she couldn’t think like that, of course, he would she had nothing to worry about.  
“Hello, my love, how was the office?” she said standing and kissing him as he entered.  
“It was the same as always,” he said smiling fondly at her. She smiled nervously biting her lip.  
“Ma belle, what is wrong?” he asked cupping her face.  
“Lumiere there is something I must tell you,” she says guiding him to the table.  
“My love, whatever it is it will be okay,” he said taking her hands from across the table.  
She breathed in deeply, pulled one of her hands away from his and reached into her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. She slid the stick across the table to him.  
“What is…” he gasped when he saw what it was, “Is this yours?” She nodded cautiously.  
“We’re going to be parents?” He asked in shock.  
“Yeah,” she said nervously biting her lip.  
“Ma belle that’s amazing,” he cried jumping up and hugging her round the middle. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed of course she didn’t need to worry.  
His eyes grew wide as he set her down, “Oh no the baby is it okay that I…” he trailed off placing his hands on her stomach.  
“The baby is fine,” she said beaming.  
He cupped her face and rested his forehead on hers, “we’re going to be parents,” he said beaming back and kissing her passionately.  
“I’m going to be a dad,” he said smiling.  
“Yeah, we’re going to have a baby,” She said smiling. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.  
“You’re going to be an amazing mother,” he said smiling.  
“You’re going to be an even better father,” She said smiling back. They sat there giggling with their heads pressed together kissing softly.


	2. canon

Plumette had lay worrying in her chambers all afternoon when finally, Mrs. Potts came to her, “You know I see you as one of my own so I demand to know what has made you so fearful all day,” she said practically flying into the room, her mothering presence filling the room.  
Plumette jumped having been lost in thought, “I’m okay. Sorry I didn’t show up today I was not feeling well.”  
“Don’t you dare lie to me young lady. I came to check on you earlier and I could practically feel the fear coming off you. What is going on? Is someone hurting or threatening you because I will knock some sense into them,” Mrs. Potts said preparing to protect the young woman at all costs.  
“I’m pregnant,” Plumette cut her off quietly.  
“Oh,” Mrs. Potts said, “Well that’s wonderful dear,” she exclaimed smiling widely.  
“What if Lumiere doesn’t want a baby? What if he doesn’t want me after this?” she says curling up into a ball.  
“That’s crazy. That man is so in love with you and he will love that child just as much. And if he doesn’t than I’ll kick him out personally and you will have so many people who will support you and that baby with everything they have,” Mrs. Potts said running her hands through Plumette’s hair softly.  
“I know. I’m just scared, I can’t lose him. I’m so in love with him,” she said quietly.  
“He’s not going to leave you,” Mrs. Potts said gently stroking her hair.  
“I know that, logically I know that, but I’m still freaking out,” she said leaning into the comforting motherly touch.  
“It’ll be okay dear,” Mrs. Potts says gently. The door opens behind them.  
“Plumette, Cherie?” Lumiere asks from the door way, “Are you okay? You haven’t come out of your room at all today. Are you unwell?”  
Mrs. Potts stands, “I’ll just leave you two alone,” she grabs Lumiere’s arm on her way out and glares menacingly, like a mother scolding her child, at him, “If you hurt her you have me to answer too.”  
Lumiere starts, “I wasn’t planning too,” he says although it comes out more as a question than a statement.  
He practically ran to Plumette’s side. He kneeled next to her bed and took her hand in his brushing some of her hair out of the way, “Plumette, dear what’s wrong?” he said looking into her eyes.  
“I know it’s irrationally and I’m probably overreacting I’m just scared to lose you,” She says quietly.  
“I have no intention of leaving you,” he said gently continuing to stroking her hair.  
“I know, I’m just scared this will be too much for you. You have a whole life ahead of you and this will end any chance of you being able to leave or travel or find someone better,” She rambles.  
“You don’t get it do you. There is no better for me. I don’t need to travel the world or leave because I have everything I need right here with you. No one could ever possibly be better,” Lumiere said pressing his forehead to hers.  
“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.  
“You…you’re pregnant,” he gasps. She nods slowly closing her eyes.  
“You’re sure?” he asks quietly.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” she says quietly still unable to open her eyes in fear of his reaction.  
His entire face split open in a grin, “I’m going to be a dad,” he said giddily. Plumette’s eyes snapped open.  
“You’re okay with it,” She asks nervously.  
“okay with it?” Lumiere said smiling, “I’m over joyed. Our baby will be amazing especially if their anything like you,” he surged forward kissing her. He pulled her up so she was sitting on the bed and he sat next to her.  
“It will,” she said smiling pressing her head to his, “I love you so much.”  
“We have to go tell the others,” he says excitedly pulling her up, “We have to tell everyone,” he exclaimed kissing her. She giggled and smiled as he drug her out the door holding her hand tightly.  
They stumbled giggling like two teenagers in love until they reached the kitchens where Lumiere threw open the doors and then proceeded to climb up onto a stool, “Excuse me,” he exclaimed cupping both hands over his face, “Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please.”  
When the kitchen had grown quiet he continued, “Thank you. We have something to tell you all.”  
“I’m pregnant,” Plumette squeals cutting him off. Immediately they are surrounded by excited staff.  
Cogsworth walked in exclaiming, “Hey, hey what is all the racket?”  
“Plumette’s pregnant,” Lumiere tells him beaming.  
“Really? That’s wonderful,” he says embracing the man. They continued to excitedly talk about the baby and their plans for the future.  
Finally, Mrs. Potts cut them off, “Okay, we should go let them rest and talk about the baby,” she said shooing them out of the room.  



End file.
